


Reps

by E_hammersley



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_hammersley/pseuds/E_hammersley
Summary: While Echo Reverie exercises, Grand Magnificent strikes up a conversation. Banter ensues.
Relationships: Grand Magnificent/Echo Reverie
Kudos: 15
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Reps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthisawaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisawaltz/gifts).



My submission for this year's Secret Samol is a 4-page comic, embedded below. It can also be accessed at emiham.ca/samol. I hope you enjoy it!   
  
  
  



End file.
